The Arisen
by tayloredfit
Summary: This is my first fan fiction, written for my character: Rose. Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Dragon's Dogma or anything within the Dragon's Dogma Realm, except for my character! * Rated M for later Chapters* **AN: The beginning is slow going, but be patient and it'll get better**
1. Chapter 1

To be the chosen one, the Arisen… it's something that I don't want; that I didn't ask for. I sigh inwardly to myself as I'm walking along a path to my destination, and think back to the day this all started.

I was out on the docks helping the other fisherman bring in the catches and carrying them over to the women to be hung. Just another normal, boring day. I dreamed of adventure, but little did I know my dream was about to come to life, and become my worst nightmare. I looked into the water and down at my own reflection; and what I see always intrigues me. I always have a different image of myself than what I really look like, in my head I'm still the same old, lanky and boyish looking child I have always been; but in the last year I have completely changed. I'm now taller standing at 5'5", with a rich bronze tan adorning my skin; bright blue eyes the color of the ocean and raven black hair; my shape has also changed becoming more of a women's body with curves in all the right places.

"Daydreaming again cos?" A voice I know all to well sounds from behind me. I turn and smile at my best friend.

"What can I say…I'm just a dreamer!" I jokingly say to her. Quina has been my closest friend since… well since as long as I can remember, my father and her father were close friends with one another; both trying to raise us after our mothers passed after a plague had swept through Carsidis.

"Come on cos, lets go get cleaned up." She said turning and walking away. I got up and decided it couldn't hurt, running to my house; or rather my father's house that got left to me after he passed; I throw on something comfortable and pull my hair up into a high ponytail. After scrubbing my face I shrug, 'This is as good as I'm going to get'. Walking towards the center of the town; watching a little boy and girl trying to get me to play a game of tag with them I smiled; and looked upon the ocean as the sun was setting; it was beautiful as always, a truly breathtaking site. Smiling at the peace the sight of the ocean brought me I turned around to go find Quina.

Seeing her I smile and start waving for her to see me, when I heard a commotion, Quina rushed over to my side standing slightly behind me; Quina is not a coward but she has a kind heart and has always looked at me to be the brave one, the blunt one so she doesn't have to; which kind of suits me just fine.

After what seemed like hours, a man came tearing up the path from the beach yelling about a dragon. I looked at Quina in shock we had all heard the rumors but a lot of us doubted them. I heard others around me gasping as they heard what the man had said too.

A few of us started running towards the beach; where the man had come from; and once we all managed to get to the beach front shock filled me and I came to an abrupt halt. As we were greeted by the sight of a real life dragon, quickly flying right to where we were at.


	2. Chapter 2

The next moments fly by so quickly it's really hard to process everything that was going on around me; to put it simply, it was chaos. The dragon was destroying everything on the beach front and people were screaming and fleeing for their lives, I had a minute to briefing see Quina running up to a little girl frozen in place and crying. I could feel the adrenaline coursing through me, I had to do something, what I didn't know, but something that much I was for certain. I whipped my head around furiously looking for something, anything to give me an idea of what I could do. Then I spotted it, a glinting had caught my attention and there in the middle of the ground was a simple but sturdy iron sword that the guards carried; grabbing it I turn around and run, with determination I never felt in me before, towards the dragon that is now touched down on the beach.

Quickly trying to think of what to do, to try and fell of the horrid monster, I can't think of anything. I see it breathing fire out its mouth and burning people alive, I can smell the stench of burning flesh; struggling with my gag reflex I run around to the right trying to angle myself slightly behind it in hopes that I can latch onto it somewhere and hopefully distract it.

As I'm sprinting to find the angle I want it whips around suddenly and turns in my direction swiping out its clawed hand; and without thinking I raise the sword at the same time and strike it; I felt the blade sink in just as I also felt myself being airborne as it swatted me away like I was nothing. I hit the ground hard and felt the air rush out of my lungs in a great heave as the back of my head it the sand. My vision darkened around the edges slightly and still laying there trying to catch my breathe, I felt weak.

I saw the great beast turn its attention to me, its eyes glowing a furious read; then it started talking; at first I thought maybe I hit my head harder than I thought because I couldn't understand a single thing it was saying; then I realized that it was speaking in a language unknown to me. I reached out a single claw and pierced my chest and my heart; the pain was like nothing I could've imagined; a searing started at my chest and surged through every nerve in my body and as I felt my heart leaving my chest the searing pain was over. Followed by a strange pulling sensation; then when I managed to open my eyes in just the slightest my heart, my actual heart was perched neatly upon the talon and it started glowing a red, brighter and brighter; all the while the monster was still speaking in its strange language. Then fear and shock shot through me as I saw it opening its mouth up and lifting my still beating heart towards it; realization hit me so suddenly that it drove away the weariness for only a moment, a moment where all I could manage to do was reach out a hand towards my heart beseechingly; then it was gone, my heart was within the wretched things mouth and my vision blackened completely.


	3. Chapter 3

The memory bitterly ends and I sigh loudly.

"Are you alright Master?" Rafael's voice sounds closely behind me. I turn around and smile and nod to him, hopefully reassuring him that I'm fine. 'I mean it's not like he's been with me long enough to know that I'm forcing this smile,' I thought. He goes from looking at me quizzically to flat out giving me a deadpan stare. 'Maybe I was wrong,' I turn around and continue walking, not really knowing what to say.

We were on our way to Gran Soren, the heart of all Gransys. Walking through this steep valley was always my least favorite place to be; I can't really explain why but this was the only place we've come across in our adventures so far that I really despised. I can sense Raffe walking closer to me now and can feel the tension rolling off him in waves. My eyes keep darting around looking for a threat, I didn't know if something had set Raffe off, or he just didn't like this place either.

Looking up at him I can see his eyes darting around looking for a threat also. "Do you sense something?" I ask.

He looks down to me for a brief second, "I do not, this pawn simply prefers not to be here." He said matter of factly. My face falls, he was doing so good too; I hated when Raffe referred to himself as this pawn, it bugged me.

"Raffe, please don't… you know we talked about this a few days ago." I told him.

"I know, I apologize Arisen; and also, we did not talk about it, you yelled at me and I obeyed."

I feel my cheeks heat as embarrassment spikes through me, wow, he makes me sound unstable or something! I shake my head, "Well while were on the subject, could you stop calling me Master and Arisen… just call me by my name for Makers sake!" I huff out exasperated and still embarrassed.

He stopped and turned around, but seeing as how I had put my head down and wasn't paying attention I didn't notice. I walked right into him and while he didn't budge I almost fell over until he reached out and righted me with his hands on my upper arms.

I looked up and he was staring intently into my eyes; with him staring at me like that, it reminds me how gorgeous he is. His eyes are a deep emerald green with flecks of gold dancing in them, his hair is black and just long enough that he could probably tie a small ponytail at the base of his neck. His skin was the same tanned bronze as my own. He was a good foot taller than me, putting him at 6'5", and that strong jaw made him look fierce.

He let his hands drop to his sides staring at me a moment longer, nodded, and then turned around and kept pressing on. I could guarantee that my face was bright red from embarrassment now, as it just hit me that we had just been standing here and staring at one another; if another person had saw us they would've assumed we were lovers or something and were having a moment... I quickly cut off my thoughts and followed after Raffe, mentally kicking myself.


	4. Chapter 4

"Yes, finally!" I shouted, throwing my hands up in a triumph. I fell in the bed, located at the inn within Gran Soren. It feels like forever since I laid in an actual bed; I sigh in contempt; I live for these moments. Smiling I open my eyes and look at Raffe, as he's looking at me smiling, letting his amusement show through is eyes. I close my eyes breaking off the image, because yet again I found myself being awed by him. I don't know why this has been happening lately; I don't remember being like before… not as much anyways.

I roll over on my stomach and kick off my boots; getting comfortable I didn't take long before I fell into an easy sleep.

"Master, the duke has sent for you," I hear Raphael's soft voice whispering to me. I not to happy that my blissful sleep has been interrupted.

"Arisen,…Rose?" That was the first time I've ever heard him say my name, I instantly open my eyes and look at him squatting beside the bed. He coughed, sounding kind of forced; "Well, I'll be waiting for you to prepare yourself," He said walking out of the room.

I swing my legs over the bed and sit up looking around the room, I sigh and get up to change my clothes and fixing my ponytail. I walk out onto the streets and spot Raffe standing a little up the road leading to the Duke's Demisen. I begin heading up the road, Raffe silently falling into step behind me, but I can feel his presence behind me. I always felt the safest with him behind my back, I just wish I could take him into the castle with me, but this cannot be, the duke has forbidden Pawns from entering the castle. Which always sets off red flags in my head, I can't help but feel a suspicious nagging in my gut about this, what it is exactly I don't know; but I will figure it out.

Getting to the castle gate he automatically assume position, standing in front of the guard on the left side and prepares to wait however long it takes. And automatically I nod at him to make sure everything okay and that he's okay; it makes us nervous to be apart, I no longer have him to rely on to be at my back and he has to wait not knowing what's going on with me. He nods back and I enter; the garden to my left is as beautiful as usual. Walking up to the front double doors, two guards open them to let me in recognizing me as The Arisen. I walk through another set of double doors and up through the audience chamber and right up to Aldous. I nod and do a slight curtsey to the Duke and he nods back as usual.

"Aldous the deed is done," I say in the most polite voice I can, which I only save for court.

"Well done Arisen, you will gain notice from the Duke surely." He said, his tone of voice is one of pride and enthusiasm, it sounds forced to me. This is exactly why I don't like having Raffe with me; I always feel like I'm supposed to be maneuvering through some hidden politics but I know if Raffe was here with me he would pick it up and give me a signal of some kind, and would make sure to do so without others knowing so I wouldn't look like a village idiot. Aldous give me a pouch with a decent amount of money in it and tells me to return to him in 2 days time and the Duke and him will have something else they will need doing. I nod to him and walk out smiling, because know I can go shopping!


	5. Chapter 5

After a few hours of buying new armor and weapons and herbs; Raffe and I head over to the alehouse in the markets. It's loud and always has people in it, I like being in the crowds it reminds me I'm not alone and it also reminds me of what I'm fighting for, humanity. Everyone always recognizes me now and buys Raffe and myself a pint, Raffe always accepts but never drinks, he told me once that he doesn't want to risk putting my life in danger. I on the other hand love to drink, I get more sociable, which in turn is more fun.

"Ah! There is a face I know!" Mercedes comes up to our table.

"Ser Mercedes how are you, it's been about a week since I've last seen you!" I happily greet her. I love Mercedes, I even love her accent which sometimes me and Raffe will mockingly talk in to amuse ourselves, mostly we just talk like that when mocking the court though.

"Do you care if I join you for a drink my friend?"

"No, of course not!" I pull out a seat for her and signal the barkeep. "So how is life in the court, anything interesting happen while I was gone?" I ask.

"No, nothing too exciting as usual, well not for me and my men. But… a certain someone has been asking around about you." She turns in her seat and is giving me her full attention, with what I am assuming is amusement in her eyes; and she undoubtly has my full attention, seeing as this can either be a good thing or bad thing.

"Oh…" I lift up my mug waiting for her to spill.

"Yes, a certain young man with what I hear are looks to kill for, and an accent not of this land." She states playfully.

"Julien?" Seeing as how this is the ONLY good looking guy in the court I feel pretty confident about my guess, but I do not feel confident as to a guess as to why he would be asking for me; the only time we've spoken was when I went to see him and give word about supplies needed for the northern stronghold.

She nods to me while finishing off her pint, "It seems he's interested in you Arisen, as to why I do not know; but I'm afraid I must return to my men. Goodnight friend and take care." With that she is gone, I turn and see Raffe giving me a look I'm not too used to seeing directed at me, I had actually forgot his presence when Mercedes showed up.

"What!?" I yell out.

" Julien, as in the knight Julien?" He asks, his voice has gone deeper and he's sounds out the words carefully like he's trying not to yell.

"Yes," is all I manage, I have no idea why he would be mad, I feel like I've missed something.

"Why would Ser Julien be interesting about you enough to go around court and inquire about you,…Master?" I can hear he's mad, not just mad, but maybe even furious and is talking even more deliberately now. I shake my head at him not really wanting to speak, I think this is the first time he's ever directed anger at me.

He nods once getting up and leaving me there looking stupefied by his reaction 'What in the world is he mad about!' I may have put half my soul into creating him, my perfect partner, but sometimes I really can't understand him.


End file.
